


凯奈斯在刑场上恋爱

by dengjian_ivo



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengjian_ivo/pseuds/dengjian_ivo
Summary: 凯奈斯一生循规蹈矩，遵纪守法，从没想过刑场上的恋爱这种没道理的事会落到自己头上。只可惜老天不看履历也不在乎年龄，老天给每个人发放彩票，中奖机会人人平等且不许注销，于是这天凯奈斯发现一张搁抽屉里三十二年落灰的皱巴彩票突然中了头等大奖，于是这天凯奈斯春心萌动泛滥，不慎不幸要经历一场刑场上的恋爱。
Relationships: Kenneth Sleg/Hathaway Noa
Kudos: 4





	凯奈斯在刑场上恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> *病系凯奈哈萨。
> 
> *based on the original novels not the movies which hasn’t been out yet,only mentioning this in case the movie version make significant changes to the plot

你觉得恋爱是什么？凯奈斯的军校老同学问凯奈斯。同学瘦，黄，戴眼镜，会开ms，爱在驾驶舱里贴女友屁股照片。不等凯奈斯回答他就自言自语说下去，恋爱啊，就是哪一瞬间，你突然觉得时间停止了，世界像一个慢镜头，眼前这秒可以无限持续下去，你活这一辈子哪一秒都没法跟它比。

凯奈斯点头了，不以为然，觉得这话荒唐，荒唐是因为它跟那个女孩和火炉的相对论相悖，还因为他觉得这话一股矫情文青味，不像出于军人之口。老同学在第二次新吉翁战争中连人带驾驶舱被导弹炸得稀碎，跟女友照片一起往漆黑宇宙里漂流，而凯奈斯于十二年后在一个刑场上遭遇恋爱。

恋爱该在什么地方？大街上，小巷里，公园小径边，鸽子的翅膀下，巧克力糖纸包着的甜，橘子汽水咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡，夜里渐次亮起的霓虹灯，情人旅馆里拉窗帘时的沙沙声响，恋爱应该在这些地方。再不济，也该有一个眼神，两声调笑，一段可供散步的路，半只可牵的手掌。总而言之，千不该万不该，恋爱不该遭在刑场上。

凯奈斯一生循规蹈矩，遵纪守法，从没想过刑场上的恋爱这种没道理的事会落到自己头上。况且他已经三十有二，成年人用词不讲恋爱，成年人讲爱情。爱情是在控制范围内的感情投资合同条款，是去掉毒素的毒药，有谎言欺骗，分真心假话，看精打细算，给三分要收回一分。凯奈斯并非不精于此道。只可惜老天不看履历也不在乎年龄，老天给每个人发放彩票，中奖机会人人平等且不许注销，于是这天凯奈斯发现一张搁抽屉里三十二年落灰的皱巴彩票突然中了头等大奖，于是这天凯奈斯春心萌动泛滥，不慎不幸要经历一场刑场上的恋爱。

十二年后凯奈斯再次想起死掉老同学那话的时候，枪响了。下一秒凯奈斯发现时间当真停止流逝。这不是比喻不是说笑，如果此时有雪，或者其他什么东西在空中缓缓飘落，那么任何的雪片树叶，羽毛和青蛙都会悬浮在空中一动不动，像有看不见的钢丝把它们固定在了那里。不过这是五月的澳大利亚，太阳很好，没有雪，只有风和鸟叫声静寂下来，凯奈斯握着马鞭往前走了两步，没有一个人的脸和眼神向他这边转动。观刑的人，助手，行刑的士官，所有人保持着枪响时的姿势静止不动，神情呆板，仿若一溜木雕。凯奈斯站在那里，眼见这种怪力乱神现象，心里没有半点惊慌。

然后他往前看，看自己的恋爱对象。恋爱对象小而柔软的身体仍然被缚在那根柱子上。他背对着湖，大部分的脸和身体都落在阴影里，与其他人一道静止着，头安静地歪向一边，肢体呈现出刚刚脱力的迹象，血还没有来得及从额角上滴落。凯奈斯从胸前的口袋里摸出烟，惊讶于在这种状况里打火机和香烟仍然能被点着，一缕白烟呈直线升上无风的青空去。抽了一根烟之后，他就往哈萨维身边走。

尸体的脸蛋还是暖和的。他伸手解下行刑用的眼罩，望见哈萨维在那下面半闭的眼睑，他垂着眼睛，菩萨一样，小小的脸上神色很平静，或者是还没来得及感到痛苦。他脸上的皮肤曾经饱受摧残，但现在已经恢复不少了，至少看起来仍旧完好，凯奈斯把手贴上去，像是要把他垂落到一边的头颅托起那样，感受着那种重量，同时心撞击着肋骨怦怦跳。

我恋爱！他咀嚼着这个疯狂的甜蜜的事实，像在齿间咀嚼一颗汁水酸甜的草莓。我恋爱！他对自己重复一遍，声音在脑子里回荡得嗡嗡喤喤，然后那样的一股幸福突然袭击了他的心，像是身体挨了一锤，他几乎马上要跪下。

在刑场上的恋爱，但凯奈斯这会不觉得这跟在其他任何地方的恋爱有什么区别。他像千万的初恋情侣那样喘不过气来地激动着，春光溢满了他的心，叫他想唱歌，想舞蹈，简直想向世界宣告这一切，像刚跟小母鸡交配过的小公鸡那样挺着胸膛昂首阔步，俯视四方。

但怪象还持续着，没有人能让他分享这种狂喜，周围仍然寂静，人们仍旧木雕。他又抖索着去拉哈萨维的手，这样他需要把手臂绕到柱子后面，去摸受刑人被固定在手铐里里的手腕和手掌。掌心还是暖的，十只手指自然蜷曲着，在沉睡一样，凯奈斯能摸到纱布的触感，他烧伤还没好全，手腕上还缠着绷带，就又铐上铁。他握住其中一只手，惶然惊喜地发现它很柔软，带着叫人依恋的生命温度，无论是绷带还是铁都没有影响这种触觉。

应该让他从柱子上下来，他想道。他在助手的口袋里翻到了钥匙，手铐喀哒了一声，年轻人失去声息的躯体马上向前仆去，半袋白沙一样，既不显得沉重也不轻巧地掉到了地上。物理守则半凑效半不凑效，这一切异样地安静，没激起半团尘埃。凯奈斯蹲到地上，把他对象搂进怀里。

刑场中间凯奈斯坐着。呀，这里风光真好！他举目四望，几乎立即这么叫起来。的确，亚历山大湖在旧世纪并非不是个旅游胜地，即使在今天，相对污染较少的南半球仍然保存了不错的景观。凯奈斯像头次看见青色的湖和绿色的远山似的看了又看，又下意识地想叫哈萨维看看，接着想起来哈萨维迫于无奈一直背着湖，是没看着的了，这让他伤感了片刻，但这种伤感马上被新的激情冲淡了，这因为他发现哈萨维躺在他怀里是那么乖巧。他半闭的眼皮里褐色的虹膜只露出来一小片，瞳孔还没有来得及扩散，看上去仍然是清澈的，整个身体挨在人怀里，凯奈斯搂着他的腰，发现他的腰是那么细，脸又那么年轻，脸颊的柔软甚至还带着一点未脱的稚气在里面，他今年二十五，比凯奈斯小很多，但看起来还要更小。凯奈斯继续看他，忽然又发现他脚上没有穿鞋。十个脚趾头蜷着，沾了些沙土，那是他在紧张。  
  
脑子里哪根神经跳了下，他把视线上移，看没被他握着那只手。它苍白，缠着绷带，耷拉在沙地上，像路边被车撞死的小兽。再往上，就是带烧焦痕迹的上衣，支棱的锁骨，再有就是他一直忽略着的，红的白的破碎的，明晃晃在那里昭示的。凯奈斯的身体忽然颤了一下，他忽然意识到，如果在当下认识到什么，彻底理解到什么，如果他此时因为恋爱柔软而发泡的心灵被某种笼罩在一切上面的，巨大，粗俗，绝对暴力的东西攥住，他也许会马上发癫，并痛苦得就此死掉。成年人总有着规避严重后果的自制力，他转而望天。

他忽然又很想抽根烟。他平时烟瘾也不大，不知今天为何这样。但他不知道哈萨维在不在意烟味，就踌躇了一下，说了句“失礼了”，把他放下来，叫他躺在自己旁边，仍旧扣着他的一只手。他从口袋里掏出新的烟，叼到嘴上，又拿出打火机点燃，这个过程全用另一只手完成。他吐了口烟，慢慢地放松肩膀，又抬头看太阳。

葱葱郁郁的心情挤在他的嗓子眼里，他真想一口气全对身边的哈萨维讲出来。如果可以的话，真想跟你坐在一起，说上好久的话……如果可以的话，真想把什么都给你……这样的想法一冒出来，凯奈斯自己都惊了一惊。

然而凯奈斯的前妻尚几百次地要他说我爱你，哈萨维除了一个黄色的苹果外什么都没向他要过。想到这里，凯奈斯又伤感起来。

真的！他像急迫地要解释些什么一样念道。我真的什么都可以给你，苹果也好，什么都好，只要你要……我也可以给你黄色的玫瑰……

哈萨维没有回答。凯奈斯又抽了一口烟，用手指摩挲着他的手心。

太阳底下，一个军官坐在沙地上抽烟，抓着一个躺在一边的死刑犯的手，并口中念念有词，这真是奇异的光景。当然，并没有一个人看见。在这个画面的中间，疯狂的太阳下面，凯奈斯牵着哈萨维的手，意识到自己迄今为止从没有真正地恋爱过。在他规矩的人生中，这一切过于姗姗来迟，于是格外浓烈，颠三倒四，并且糊涂，像更年期的紊乱激素。

难道这一切不是早就开始了吗？他悟道。他难道不是目不转睛地盯着电波劫持上哈萨维发表开战宣言的影像，心脏狂跳，像热恋中的少女那样头脑发着烧吗？在挥动马鞭，下令把防御网设置好的时候，他不是急切地喘着气，怀着把手指在恋人脖子上合拢那样的甜蜜狂热的心情，感到强烈的兴奋和和一股原始的性冲动，所以才那样地大声吼叫吗？漫长的四天里，他不是几百次地怀着怜爱之情，俯视那孩子饱受折磨的沉睡面容，忍住伸出手去触摸吗？

他又意识到，这个场景还远未是结束。从今往后，他将在一切阴暗潮湿的地方，光照不到的角落里，兵荒马乱的生活中，培植他不合时宜，无休无止的荒唐恋爱吧，永远狂热，永远痴情，胸怀一个甜蜜又烧人的秘密。当然，另外一些东西也会迟早追上去，那时也许难免会疼痛不堪吧，但还不是现在，不能是现在。

凯奈斯吐出最后一口烟，把烟头摁在地上熄灭。

拍拍后襟站起来的他，感到一阵轻微的头晕目眩。他再次仔细地看着哈萨维，觉得这孩子看起来就跟睡着了一样。凯奈斯弯下身重新把他抱起来，向柱子走过去。臂弯里的身体并不令人感觉沉重，哈萨维光着的脚在半空中晃着，脚踝显得很细，像在凝固的一切里唯一移动的东西。

恢复完一切，他捡起地上的马鞭，最后整理了一下衣襟，在寂静里回到原来的位置。他记不起自己是不是眨了一下眼，总之以某个绝对界点起，怪力乱神结束，物理世界降临。人声灌入他的耳朵，尽管不大，但在凯奈斯听来就像是热水沸腾了一样。他听到手脚的声音，衣物摩擦的声音，几个士兵在他身后僵硬而稍显忙乱地把马夫蒂的遗体从柱子上解下来，棺材的影子也不知道从何时开始出现了。

凯奈斯背对着他们，像一个文艺青年那样望天。成群的水鸟开始在湖面上打圈，远处树木的枝顶缓缓摇曳着，在上空，热气和小鸟的叫声也回来了。


End file.
